Morning's Breath
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: It's the morning after Arwen and Aragorn's wedding! Just a one shot mindless fluff story! Apparently that stuff sells so I'm joining the flock of sheep that write this stuff. Hey, makes you feel good, doesn't it?


It was the morning after Arwen and Aragorn's wedding day, and both King and Queen were tired after last night's intimate . But nonetheless, Aragorn was awake, though not out of bed. He was even suprised that he was up so early, after all that he's been through in the past week, and even more, in the past month. Arwen was sleeping soundly, her chest gently rising with each delicate breath. Aragorn lay his fingertips on her lips as she inhaled the soft tips against her tongue.   
  
Vanimaier (you are beautiful), he whispered in her ear. When she did not reply, as gently as he could he licked her ear, and ended by kissing the point.  
  
Arwen was slowly waking, and smiled deviously at this gesture but Aragorn did not notice.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, and inhaled a breath of its sweet sent. Then, his fingers stroked her face, which was as silky to his fingers as he remembered it was last night. Oh, how wonderful last night was! He could remember every detail so clearly, and he hoped he always would. But then he realized that there would be many more nights like that one, or at least he hoped. Aragorn stopped stroking her to kiss her neck passionately. His eyelids melted shut in the wonderful moment. Every ache or pain he had left from war was gone now. How grateful he was to have Arwen. She didn't have to become mortal, she just did and it was all for her love for him. Arwen was almost lulled back to sleep by the wonderful feeling of his lips. She felt Aragorn's kissing move down to her breasts, kissing and licking and stroking all at the same time. But it soon stopped as his hands began to move down on her body. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Arwen flipped over, pinned Aragorn down to the bed and lay across his body playfully.  
  
Did you think you could get away with such child's play without me noticing, she said, trying to keep a straight face while looking into Aragorn's eyes which were full of such utter suprise that Arwen though she was going to double over in laughter.  
  
You.... When did you get up?.... Never mind. I suppose I got what I deserved.  
  
Arwen said in a whisper. Then, she held his hands tightly held on his chest as she took the hand that she wasn't using and began to inch it up his thigh. His eyes widened.  
  
he gasped as her hand brushed the top of his inner thigh. He began to moan as her touch became unbearably good feeling. Then she leaned over him and let her tongue slide into his mouth. He easily welcomed her.  
  
I love you so much, Arwen.  
  
Do you love me enough to surrender then? she questioned.  
  
he though about this for a moment. He did not want her to stop. I do. But do you love me enough to keep going?  
  
It would be wrong to stop now, she smiled. His fingers tickled her thigh as she began to slow down her strokes. She giggled and squirmed around, and started to stroke him again.  
  
I'm just keeping you in check, he said jokingly. Just think what would happen if I didn't.  
  
Oh, I can't even imagine, she said sarcastically.  
  
Aragorn smiled, and wrapped his arms around his love, as she snuggled her back against his chest. She felt it rise and fall as he breathed. She stopped stroking and laid her hands on his strong arms. Then she turned around so she could see his steel blue eyes.  
  
So, my love, Aragorn said as he put his lips against hers. Was it worth it?  
  
Was what worth it? she asked between kisses.  
  
Becoming mortal. Was it worth the sacrifice?  
  
It defiantly was worth it. It was worth everything. He opened his mouth and pulled her into him. she managed to say, I don't know what I would do in Valinor without you kissing me every three seconds.  
  
Aragorn beamed as he relaxed and brought his love as close to his body as possible.  
  
You know, it's getting very late in the morning, Arwen laughed.  
  
I know, he replied. But no one can blame us for wanting a little extra rest.  
  
Well, we're not exactly resting, though I am tired.  
  
And that can be our little secret, he laughed.  
  
We were always good at keeping secrets, said Arwen. Considering the numerous secret meetings we had in Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn laughed at the memory. Your father kept his eyes glued on me.  
  
I suppose having a mortal father had something to do with it.  
  
There was a small pause where all they did was sit comfortably with each other. You looked so much like Luthien when I first met you. You still do.  
  
Arwen smiled modestly.   
  
said Aragorn, changing the subject. How many children last night did you say you wanted to have?  
  
  
  
You said something about it.... I remember..... Oh yes! You said something about fifteen I believe, and now that we're wed with your father's approval....  
  
Estel, quit! I remember well! I was....   
  
So into the feeling of.....  
  
  
  
I'm sorry! Alright, I'll stop. I only torture you because I love you.  
  
You must love me a lot then, she giggled.  
  
I do. He kissed her neck over and over again. But finally, she pulled away and got out of bed.  
  
Aragorn cried. No, Arwen come back!  
  
You sound like a child, Estel, she smiled. Come on, let's go take a walk or something. I have not yet seen all of Minas Tirith.  
  
Aragorn got up finally, and walked over to help his love dress, an activity which he was sure would be one of his favorite things to do for a good long time. Arwen flipped her hair around to drape across her shoulder as she gladly let Aragorn button all the tiny buttons in the back of her dress. He was also glad to do this, for he kept stopping every five or six buttons up to rub his coarse hands across her back.   
  
Once her dress was buttoned and fastened and everything else that had to be done with it was complete, she ran her fingers through Aragorn's hair as he pulled his tunic over his head. She was very willing to tuck it in for him.   
  
For a few moments after they were dressed, Arwen wrapped her arms around him from behind, and they stood like this for ten minutes or so. It was just so relaxing.  
  
So where shall I take you today, meles (love)? he asked.  
  
I don't know. You should tell me. I know where I have been, but I don't know where I haven't. Tell me some place I'd want to go.  
  
How about we just go everywhere. We have the whole day together before I actually have to take up the responsibilities that come with being king.  
  
And I'm your queen! Arwen squealed. Aragorn just burst out laughing.  
  
Yes, and the most beautiful queen Gondor have ever known.  
  
Arwen's cheeks turned rosy. I feel like the luckiest, too.  
  
That's good.  
  
Yes. And do you know why I'm the luckiest?   
  
No, why are you the luckiest?  
  
Because I am the wife of king Elessar! Of course!  
  
Aragorn smiled and kissed his wife's forehead gently.  
  
And queen Arwen is my wife. I think I've got the better deal.  
  
Arwen laughed. You doubted your decisions and now you doubt that you are a good husband! I think I've got the better deal.  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
Because you made last night the best night of my life.  
  
Aragorn grinned and kissed Arwen's cheek. They were both just glad to be together after all these years, finally they were husband and wife.


End file.
